Maldición: Kekkei Genkai
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Hinata Hyuga tiene una importante misión, acabar con el cuervo más temido de todas las aldeas, Itachi Uchiha, pero algo empezará a fallar cuando sus recuerdos vuelvan a inundar su mente. ¿Recordará Itachi quien es esa chica con ojos perlados? ¿Acabará con ella o le dará una segunda oportunidad? ¿Cambiará algo salvarla?
1. Prólogo

**Maldición: Kekkei Genkai**

Prólogo

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar. De nuevo.

Era demasiado el dolor que sentía, a partir de un momento, sólo me enfoque en tratar de convertirlo en energía para seguir peleando. No me daría por vencida ahora que por fin estaba siendo reconocida por mi clan y la aldea misma.

Pero era muy difícil, cada vez que creía lograr darle a un punto de chakra al hombre peleando contra mí, él ni siquiera demostraba sentirlo.

Así de poderoso era.

Así era Itachi Uchiha.

Siempre fue un digno representante de lo que significa ser un shinobi, un verdadero ninja.

Un prodigio real.

Al menos eso pensaban todos los que conocían al chico, inclusive los que no tenían el honor pero habían escuchado hablar sobre él, igualmente lo creían. Sabían que era único.

Entre muchas generaciones, muchos clanes y genios de estos, él, indudablemente era el mejor de todos y cada uno de ellos, sin importar de dónde vinieran y lo que supieran hacer.

Eso pensaban, hasta antes de que llevara a cabo la masacre de su clan.

Después de eso era el más temido de todos.

Tan sólo pensar en que había sido el responsable de todo el asesinato de su propio clan, era algo escalofriante hasta para los de otras villas.

No solo mato a toda su familia, mato al posible clan más poderoso de todos en esta aldea.

Doloroso de tan siquiera pensarlo.

Los Uchihas fueron exterminados por su misma sangre. Por su misma mano.

Un día hablaban de él con orgullo, respeto y cariño, y al otro era todo un traidor, un sanguinario hombre sin corazón, un monstruo.

Susurraban su nombre con horror y ya no con admiración. Ya no era conocido por su fortaleza ni su grandeza, ahora era conocido por aquella obra tan cruel.

Nadie parecía notarlo. Nadie parecía conocerlo ni un poco.

Yo no simplemente lo admiré, tuve la dicha de poder platicar con él una vez, pero eso me basto para saber que el azabache jamás haría algo así por voluntad propia.

De las cosas que más orgullo le daban a Itachi, una de ellas era su familia, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pese a las habladurías acerca de la alta arrogancia de los Uchiha, él sabía la verdad, él sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

Confiaba en ellos y era mutuo ese sentimiento.

A pesar de ello nadie nunca se interrogó el porqué de sus acciones, nunca se preguntaron el motivo por el cual una persona tan amable y confiable como él, pudo hacer algo tan horrible como aquella masacre.

Nadie, excepto yo.

 _Escena retrospectiva._

 _El lago de Konoha reflejaba la luz de la luna de manera tenue, el chocar del agua con las rocas que rodeaban la orilla creaba una refrescante brisa. Agua y viento se unían para disipar un poco aquel inaguantable calor._

 _Me senté en la raíz de un árbol cercano y dirigí mi vista a la luna resplandeciente. Estiré mis piernas para poder descansar un poco mejor. Me quité la sudadera color crema que llevaba puesta, mis sandalias y pantalón ninja no eran tan frescos como hubiera querido, pero al menos sin la sudadera me sentía menos sofocada._

 _Eso sin mencionar el agotamiento físico y mental que tenía._

 _Tan sólo siendo una niña mis entrenamientos requerían de mayor esfuerzo que el de los demás niños._

 _Pero ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual había venido aquí._

 _Mi clan era la razón. Me culpaban a mí por la muerte que planificó el consejo, me culpaban por la muerte de mi tío, Hizashi Hyuga._

 _Sólo tenía 3 años en ese entonces, y ya era una escoria para ellos._

 _Habían pasado ya 2 años desde aquel trágico hecho y no había podido hacerlos cambiar de parecer._

 _Lentamente cerré los ojos, con la imagen de la luna en mi cabeza, despejando todo pensamiento negativo de mi mente._

 _Suspiré tranquila, al menos por una noche no tendría que preocuparme por alguien o algo más._

 _O al menos eso creía._

 _Abrí mis ojos rápidamente al escuchar a alguien acercándose a mí._

 _Me levanté y me puse en guardia, aunque estaba temerosa por dentro._

 _Concentré mis sentidos al máximo._

 _—Puede bajar la guardia, no tengo intención de hacerle daño alguno, pequeña Hyuga._

 _Di un paso atrás pero sin bajar ni un poco mi defensa, aquella voz me era familiar, pero no podía confiar en alguien que ni siquiera se mostraba. Aún._

 _Un temblor invadió mi cuerpo._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un miembro ANBU apareció frente a mí envuelto en una nube de humo, llevaba una máscara de cuervo cubriéndole el rostro y su acostumbrada protección._

 _—No debe temer._

 _Quería preguntarle su nombre, pero sabía que no iba a tener una respuesta, era una de sus reglas._

 _—¿Qu-qué es lo que qui-quiere?_

 _—Nada malo, se lo aseguro. Solamente creo que una niña como usted no debería estar sola en un lugar como este, y menos a estas horas de la noche, nunca sabes qué tipo de gente puede estar merodeando con malas intenciones._

 _—Y-yo..._

 _—No sé cuál sea el motivo por el cual esté aquí, pero no creo que sea conveniente que se quede por más tiempo._

 _—¡No!_

 _Él ladeo la cabeza._

 _—D-discul-pe p-pero no qu-quiero ir-me todavía._

 _—¿Por qué no? ¿Le pasa algo malo?_

 _—No es nada..._

 _—Yo tampoco confiaría fácilmente en alguien que apareció de repente. No se sienta obligada en decirme._

 _Una vez más, fallaba a mí clan confiando en un completo desconocido, pero era mi única oportunidad de desahogarme._

 _—Es mi clan, parece que nunca seré de su agrado, sin importar cuanto lo intente._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que hablé con alguien sin titubear, pero tristemente no fue la última._

 _—Nadie dijo que vivir sería sencillo. La vida de un shinobi siempre estará acompañada de mucho esfuerzo y sufrimiento, pero lo que hace a un verdadero ninja, o en este caso, una verdadera kunoichi, es la fortaleza para no darse por vencida, sin importar lo difícil que sea su camino, su futuro._

 _Con un rápido movimiento, aquel chico se encontraba detrás de mí, tocando ligeramente mi hombro derecho._

 _—Puedo deducir por tus ojos, que eres una Hyuga. Hiashi Hyuga es líder de ese clan y fue él quien tuvo niñas por herederas, sé que la mayor puede tener la edad de una persona cercana a mí, y la menor no debe pasar los 3 años. Así que, si no me equivoco, tú debes ser Hinata Hyuga, su hija mayor y heredera, y siendo así, permítame darle un consejo: cuando deje de esforzarse por ellos, cuando su verdadera motivación para luchar sea usted, su futuro y no su clan, ese será el momento en que se hará más fuerte. Únicamente haciéndolo de esa manera ya no suplicará por aprobación, la tendrá._

 _—Ta-tam-bién lucho p-para proteger a mi, mi hermana._

 _—Entonces luche por ella y por sigo misma, algo me dice que será fuerte cuando crezca._

 _Un viento fugaz pasó detrás de mí._

 _—Hasta luego._

 _Se había ido._

 _Más tarde, también se iría de la aldea._

 _Serían años después los que pasarían para que supiera la verdad, aquel incomparable chico, había sido Itachi, Itachi Uchiha._

 _Flashback._

Ahora tal vez jamás podré compartir el secreto con nadie más, ni siquiera con Neji, la única persona que tiene toda mi confianza.

En este preciso momento me encuentro frente a él, frente al Itachi que todos temen. Aquel que con el simple hecho de mover un dedo, puede transportarte a un universo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento que parecen eternos, cuando en realidad, podría haber pasado un segundo en la vida real. Fuera de aquella ilusión podría hasta matarte y no sabrías siquiera el momento en que lo hizo.

Estoy delante de él, comprobando su grado de poder.

Simple y sencillamente impresionante.

Sé que hacen falta 2 rápidos movimientos para que acabé conmigo, como lo hizo con el resto del escuadrón especial ANBU.

No soy la capitana, pero sí la última que queda por matar. Gracias a mi descendencia aún sigo viva.

Los duros entrenamientos y el dolor que todos los de mi clan me hicieron pasar, al fin me servían para algo bueno. Sobrevivir.

Lástima que no podré agradecerles por eso. No creo que pueda siquiera ponerme en pie.

Aunque eso no tenga importancia para ellos. El luto no les durará mucho, pondrán a mi hermana menor como la heredera y así se cerrará el ciclo de mi vida.

No habrá lágrimas ni desolación, eso no sería digno de un Hyuga.

Trató de levantarme pese a los golpes recibidos, no sabía que más pensar ni hacer, aunque algo estaba claro, si él quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, no te queda mucho tiempo en este mundo.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, y pateó mi estómago con tal fuerza, que mi cuerpo se impactó contra un árbol, separándolo por la mitad.

—Lo malo de las kunoichis, es que aman demasiado su cabello como para entender, que si haces este tipo de misiones nunca debes tenerlo así, al fácil acceso del enemigo.

Rápidamente se posicionó a mi lado, tirando de mi cabello y levantándome algunos centímetros del suelo.

Concentré chakra en mi mano y traté de alejarlo de mí.

—Eso no funcionará y lo sabes.

Me levantó totalmente del suelo, y me arrojó varios metros.

Llegaba a mi límite, lo podía sentir.

Me arrodillé. Estaba a la mitad de una serie de sellos cuando volvió a golpearme, ahora en las costillas.

Escupí la sangre que empezaba a acumularse en mi boca.

—Ríndete, no tienes más alternativa. Date por vencida y tal vez no te mate tan dolorosamente.

Traté de mover mi brazo para sacar mi arma ANBU, pero no llegué muy lejos. Esta vez me golpeó en el rostro, haciéndolo girar.

—¿Por qué sigues intentándolo, no vez que sólo estas alargando lo inevitable?

Estaba levantando su mano para otro golpe cuando la vi, mi hermana hizo una leve aparición en mi mente y entonces me levanté, saltando a la rama de un árbol.

Él gruñó.

—¿Por qué sigues luchando? ¡Dímelo!

Me lanzó kunais envenenadas que logré esquivar, o al menos la mayoría de ellas.

Dos se encontraban en mi brazo derecho, impidiéndome hacer cualquier sello.

Suspiré.

—¡Dímelo ahora!

Lanzó una última kunai que me fue imposible desviar, dándome bajo el corazón.

—"La vida de un shinobi... siempre estará acompañada de mucho esfuerzo y sufrimiento... pero lo que hace a un verdadero ninja... o en mí caso... una verdadera kunoichi... es la fortaleza para no darse por vencida... sin importar lo difícil que sea su camino... su futuro".

Iba a matarme de un golpe cuando se detuvo.

—Tú, ¿Eres Hinata, Hinata Hyuga?

Le sonreí suavemente. Notando sólo en ese instante la sangre que escapaba a borbotones de mi boca.

—Hasta luego cuervo, o debería decir, Itachi Uchiha.

Fue entonces que me rendí.

Dejé que el dolor y el cansancio se apoderaran de mí.

Cerré mis ojos, tal vez por la que sería, la última vez.

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _ **¡Hola! Es un gusto estar con ustedes después de tanto tiempo, la verdad es que no había podido publicar la historia antes porque no me sentía ni en el momento ni en la situación para hacerlo pero parece que por fin siento que estoy haciendo lo que quiero hacer, o al menos una de tantas cosas que quiero realizar.**_

 _ **Esta idea surgió un día de repente en mi cabeza y nada la había sacado de ahí pero hoy fue el momento.**_

 _ **Tarde un día completo en hacerlo, corregirlo y hacer que me fascinara por completo, agradezco a mi hermana por su gran ayuda, sin ella no habría podido escribir esta historia, Gracias hermana, siempre te amaré.**_

 _ **Así que le dedico esto a ella y a todas las que me siguen por los fanfics que estoy escribiendo o escribí sobre el anime Naruto, esto va para ustedes. Han estado para mí y yo estaré para ustedes.**_

 _ **Iré editando mis fics pasados, actualizaré en los que estoy trabajando y también subiré nuevos, tanto de Naruto como de Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir me despido por ahora esperando que esta historia será de su agrado y que empiecen a amarla como yo lo hago.**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un besito en la frente, ¡Hasta pronto!**_

 _ *** Casi se me olvidaba esto.**_

 _Naruto, sus personajes y mundo le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo sólo los tomo prestados con el fin de entretener un rato._

 _Los recuerdos están escritos de esta forma sin mencionar que al inicio y así final tienen la palabra_ _Flashback._


	2. El sol saliente

**El sol saliente.**

Itachi llevaba a la heredera Hyuga, que aún se encontraba inconsciente, sobre él.

No le sorprendía que ella siguiera desmayada. Para ser sinceros, le sorprendería mucho más el hecho de que estuviera despierta, después de su batalla.

A pesar de su frágil apariencia, había resistido la pelea mejor que sus compañeros ANBU.  
Había sido una pena el asesinarlos pero si lo pensaba bien, no había sido del todo algo malo. Al fin y al cabo los habían mandado en su búsqueda para matarlo. Lo único que había cambiado en la misión, era que él seguía con vida. Le gustaría poder decir lo mismo sobre ellos.  
Él quizá podía estar en el libro bingo, pero no lo llenaba de satisfacción matar a terceros para seguir con su fachada. Eso no era honorable, sin importar el motivo.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia, acompañadas de fuertes y rápidas ráfagas de frío viento, llegaron donde Itachi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Gracias al agua que se adhería a ellos como si de pegamento se tratase, a sus ropas mojadas y la mujer que cargaba, empezó a sentir peso extra sobre él. y sobre su adolorida espalda.

Miró de reojo a Hinata, y pensó en lo que tendría que pasar de ahora en adelante por culpa de su decisión.

¿Y qué tal si la chica sufría más por lo que él estaba a punto de hacer?

¿Qué tal sí la chica tenía una bella vida social, económica, romántica y demás? Él estaría destruyendo todo eso.

Pensó en detenerse para pensar, nuevamente, las opciones que podía elegir, pero sus pies no le permitieron parar.

Volvió la vista al frente y suspiró.

Tendría que ser responsable también de los actos de la chica, fueran buenos o malos, porqué, al parecer, él era un maestro en eso de echar vidas a perder, por más valiosas que hubieran sido antes de sus decisiones.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, y le preocupaba que Hinata despertara antes de lo necesario, así que; deslizó las largas piernas de la ojiperla por sobre su abdomen, colocó un brazo bajo sus piernas, el otro en su espalda y de esta manera la cargó, dándole un descanso a su columna, dejando el peso momentáneamente en sus brazos y cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Subió a una rama cercana y brincó de manera liviana sobre las demás, haciendo así, su viaje con mayor facilidad y rapidez.

Procuraba no hacer movimientos bruscos para que la dueña de su desdicha no abriera sus ojos, sin mencionar el esfuerzo que hacía, tratando de mantenerla pegada a su pecho, a pesar del horrible clima.

Miró al rededor y no le gustó nada lo que observó. El camino apenas lograba apreciarse y aún le faltaban algunos kilómetros para llegar a su escondite.

Esto no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, pero ahora, empezaba a acostumbrarse a que las cosas se salieran de control.

* * *

El castaño paseaba por aquel cuarto, impacientemente.

El escuadrón de su prima no había dado señales de vida y eso no significaba nada bueno.

Algo les había pasado, lo presentía.

Su instinto le decía qua algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Había tratado de alcanzarlos, pero le negaron la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sabía que Hinata era lo suficientemente fuerte para recibir cualquier tipo de misión, pero no esa.

No contra uno de los ninjas renegados más buscados, no sólo por la nación del fuego, sino por todas las naciones.

No contra el cuervo Uchiha.

Golpeó el estante que se encontraba cerca de él con ambos puños, y luego se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Estaba desesperado.

No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a su prima, no únicamente por el hecho de que era su guardián y el clan se lo pedía, sino porque Hinata era muy especial para él. A decir verdad, ella era todo lo que tenía, así que no iba a permitir que alguien tratara de llevársela, ni mucho menos que cualquier cobarde le hiciera daño, ni siquiera un asesino tan letal como Itachi Uchiha. De eso él se encargaría.

Pero debía tranquilizarse, eso se decía a sí mismo.

Confiaba en Hinata, su gran habilidad y su rápida manera de pensar por si las cosas se salían de control. Ella sabía cuándo tenía oportunidad de ganar o mínimo, de salir con vida de sus misiones.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que el genio Hyuga se sobresaltara, levantándose del piso. Estaba preocupado pero no podía dejar que nadie se diera cuenta, podrían usarlo en su contra alguna vez.

Se acomodó sus protectores y puso sobre su rostro la máscara ANBU que lo distinguía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —contestó él, sin abrir la puerta que los separaba.

— Se trata de Usagi. —dijo su compañera con voz indiferente.

Fue en ese momento que Neji Hyuga, comprendió que tenía que tomar el asunto en sus manos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

—Hanabi.

Itachi quedó paralizado al escuchar eso.

Soltó las ramas de madera que había recogido de los alrededores de la vieja y pequeña cabaña, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a lo escuchado.

El choque de las ramas contra el piso no despertó a Hinata, que se encontraba en la otra habitación, para la tranquilidad del azabache.

La cabaña sólo contaba con una habitación, un baño y un espacio abierto que era tomado como una cocina y comedor.

Itachi había encontrado aquel espacio en una misión que había realizado en solitario, y lo había estado ambientando todo ese tiempo, en ese entonces, sin saber la razón.

Su instinto le había dicho que algún día le serviría para algo útil, y en ese momento, agradeció el haberle hecho caso, ya que le instaló al lugar una antigua estufa, un refrigerador usado, un lavadero oxidado, una mesita que él mismo había construido en su tiempo libre y un gastado sillón, que un día había tomado de una casa abandonada.

La estufa, el lavabo y el refri, estaban conectados mediante una larga barra de madera donde, en las pocas ocasiones en las que Itachi visitaba su escondite, preparaba su comida.

El único cuarto contaba con un ropero mediano, una cama nueva, una mesita de noche, una silla, una lámpara y lo que hacía que esa parte de la cabaña fuera lo mejor, una chimenea un poco destruida pero que servía a la perfección.

Después de la sorpresa que le causó escuchar a Hinata hablar, Itachi recogió las ramitas secas que había buscado, lanzándolas a la chimenea, para luego, encenderla con un cerillo que había tomado de la cocina al entrar.

Examinó la habitación para asegurarse de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, y luego se sentó en la silla que parecía querer colapsarse, situada cerca de la cama donde la ojiperla se encontraba descansando.

No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que ese lugar, estaba preparado para la chica. Como si el destino hubiera querido que trabajará en esa casa durante meses, sólo para estar lista para ese día, para ese momento donde él no tuviera más opción que traer a la Hyuga al lugar que consideraba su hogar.

Sin duda alguna el destino se burlaba de él, como siempre trataba de hacerlo.

Desvío su vista al lugar donde estaba su invitada.

Se veía bellamente angelical.

No había tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con una chica desde la masacre de su clan, pero estaba seguro que no todas tenían rasgos tan delicados y lindos como los de Hinata.

Él jamás se hubiera imaginado que se volverían a encontrar, después de todos esos años sin mantener siquiera contacto.

Era algo imposible de predecir.

Miró aún más detalladamente a la mujer frente a él, y poco a poco, cayó en un dulce placer que hacía tiempo no tenía el honor de gozar.

El ninja cerró despacio sus ojos negros y cayó profundamente dormido, quedando en su mente, aquella imagen de la hermosa joven junto a él.

Y en ese instante, el silencio gobernó la habitación.

* * *

La imagen de mi hermana, lentamente se desvanecía de mi cabeza, mientras intentaba regresar a la realidad.

Traté de mover mi cuerpo, pero este parecía no estar en la condición de hacerlo, no efectuaba ninguna orden mía.

Aún me sentía en extremo cansada y mis recuerdos no parecían querer cooperar.

Abrí primero un ojo e inspeccioné el entorno.

Parecía un cuarto cualquiera con un ropero y mesita ordinarios, al menos la parte de la izquierda sí.

No había señales de peligro.

Me permití relajarme un momento, mi cuerpo me dolía horrores y tendría que averiguar dónde rayos estaba, así que estaría ahí un largo rato.

Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor, apretando con fuerza mis párpados, y fue en ese momento, que noté una respiración ajena a la mía en el lugar.

Giré con cautela mi rostro y dejé a mis ojos perla la tarea de saber quién era la otra persona allí.

Mi respiración se cortó de golpe en el instante en el que reconocí al chico plácidamente dormido, a mi lado.

En un segundo, todo lo que había sucedido antes de quedar inconsciente, apareció en mi mente tan rápido que no negaría a nadie el mareo que sentí.

Alejé las sabanas que me cubrían con una ligera pero dolorosa patada y apenas haciendo un ligero ruido al levantarme de la cama, me puse de pie.

No había dado ni un paso, cuando sentí mi cuerpo desplomarse, y habría caído al duro suelo sin duda alguna, si un fuerte brazo no me hubiera sostenido por la cintura, doblándome por la mitad.

Mi acompañante me cargó, depositándome suavemente sobre el colchón, colocando de nuevo las sabanas sobre mí. Como si de un bebé se ocupara.

—Buen día —me saludó él.

Yo me sentí extraña, al escuchar la naturalidad con la que me había saludado.

—Hola —contesté con tono inseguro.

Me parecía muy extraño e incómodo que él actuara tan amable, tan atento, siendo que no nos habíamos visto desde hace mucho, que no éramos amigos.

— Siento interrumpir su pensamiento, pero temo que debo preguntar —habló Itachi, regresando a su silla sin dejar de mirarme—. ¿Tiene hambre?

Parpadeé más de lo necesario ante lo rara que me parecía esa situación, y lo miré no sabiendo que contestarle.

— Primero quisiera saber dónde estoy, por favor. — replique, desviando mi mirada de la del hombre frente a mí, pues empezaba a sentir mis mejillas arder. Llevé mis rodillas al pecho y jugué con mis dedos para calmar un poco el nerviosismo que quería apoderarse de mí, tenía que armarme de valor para poder hacerle a Itachi las preguntas que quería realizar.

Al no obtener respuesta, suspiré, y miré por el rabillo del ojo a la dirección donde se encontraba el ojinegro.

— Está en mi hogar —dijo él, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación. Habló de nuevo y esta vez, sin molestarse en voltear a mirarme—. Y, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno. Si se le ofrece algo, no dude en pedirlo.

Lo observé salir del cuarto en silencio. Quería hacer preguntas y que él las contestara, todas y cada una de ellas, pero, tal vez tendría que esperar a que bajara su guardia y accediera a ello.

Además tenía tanta hambre, que podría comer durante horas enteras.

Después de unos segundos armándome de valor, me levanté, y junté la fuerza necesaria para poder andar hasta la cocina, donde Itachi, seguramente estaría esperando mi presencia.

Al dar unos pasos, sentí que mi ropa se sentía distinta, más liviana de lo normal.

Bajé la mirada y abrí los ojos como platos.

Esa no era mi ropa, tenía puesta una playera color negro que parecía ser de hombre y unos pantalones ninja aparentemente ordinarios. Pero eso no era lo preocupante del asunto, lo que me había impresionado, era que ambos tenían un símbolo, el símbolo del clan Uchiha, y aunque estuvieran en la parte central, sentía que se veían enormes en mí.

Recorrí la habitación en un vistazo, pero no encontré mis pertenencias por ningún lado.

Me apenaba por completo el pensar, que yo no había estado despierta para cambiarme, así que lo más obvio, era que yo no me había puesto estas prendas.

Pasé saliva con dureza.

Me encaminé a la cocina y lo vi ir de aquí para allá, concentrado en la comida que trataba de prepararme.

—Puedes tomar asiento cerca de la mesa, en un momento llevaré el desayuno. Ojalá te agrade.

Di un pequeño saltó en mi lugar, al escuchar su gruesa voz hablarme en ese momento. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba mirando en su dirección?

—No debería tomarse tantas molestias por mí, yo lo habría podido ayudar. —comenté de pronto, casi ignorando el hecho, de que me tenía secuestrada.

—No es necesario.

— ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? —indagué— Porqué no sólo matarme como lo hizo con los otros.

—No me causó ningún placer asesinarlos. Ellos solos buscaron el camino a su inevitable muerte. —contestó él, aun dándome la espalda.

—Ellos lo hacían para proteger a su aldea, a sus compañeros y seres queridos. Lo que menos merecían era una muerte como esa.

—Eran shinobis y de elite como lo son los ANBU, sabían que algún día sus muertes serían recibidas, es lamentable, sí, pero es necesario.

— ¿Necesario? —Observé cómo tomaba asiento frente a mí en la mesita y me atreví a alzar una ceja de forma interrogante—. Creo que era todo menos necesario.

—Eso no lo sabe, usted no sabe los motivos por los cuales yo hago ese tipo de cosas —replicó el azabache con indignación.

—Sólo trato de decir que el matar a alguien, sea el motivo que sea —dudé un momento en seguir—, no es la solución, es únicamente una salida fácil a los problemas.

Itachi golpeó el suelo, haciendo una pequeña grieta en la zona afectada y abriéndose los nudillos por el impacto.

Miré la sangre corriendo por su mano y no pude evitar preocuparme por él, sintiéndome culpable por aquel acto.

—Yo no quería…

— ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted, Hyuga-san? Que habría hecho si le hubieran dado a elegir entre toda su aldea o su clan, sabiendo que las personas que más quisiera, estaban a punto de acabar con cientos de vidas inocentes, de niños y recién nacidos.  
De personas con un sueño y con un futuro deslumbrante, de personas totalmente inocentes, y si a pesar de todo eso, no pudiera negarse a realizarlas porqué sabe, que si no lo hace, sin duda habría alguien ajeno que si lo haría, aunque eso no es lo peor de todo, lo peor es que, quien te lo pide es el mismo Hokage. —repuso sin mirarme a los ojos.

—…Uchiha-san yo…

—No sabe lo que las otras personas sufren y lo más lamentable, parece no importarle en absoluto. Usted cree que lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien, es que su esfuerzo no sea reconocido ni siquiera por su clan. Lamento que lo escuche de mí, pero la vida de todos es difícil, tenemos problemas iguales o peores, pero hacemos lo necesario, no lo correcto, y a veces, eso no es lo mismo. Yo tuve que elegir, y elegí ser fuerte, sin importar que todos estuvieran en mi contra por eso y no tuviera a nadie de mi lado. No busqué, ni quise la aprobación de nadie, me conformé con hacer lo mejor y di todo lo que pude. Inclusive di mi vida y la cambié con esa acción, pero a veces, no todos podemos vivir en paz con eso, ni siquiera los críminales como yo.  
Algunas personas simplemente estamos destinadas a la soledad, a la oscuridad, al rechazo, y así, aprendemos a vivir con ello., todos los días de nuestras vidas.

No contesté a eso.

No había manera de hacerlo.

—Sé perfectamente que el asesinar es inhumano, es peor que eso, pero yo, ya no sé si soy un humano o no —Itachi salió de casa al terminar de hablar, sin comer un sólo bocado de arroz ni verduras.

—Lo siento —me disculpé en un susurró, aunque él ya no estuviera para escucharla.

Entonces me lamenté de lo que había dicho y causado.

No quería estar en ese lugar, quería ir a casa, pero tampoco quería ser mala con Itachi. Después de todo, él me había dejado vivir y además, me había traído hasta este lugar para cuidar de mí.

Aún no sabía el motivo por el cual él hacía tantas cosas por mí, pero no podía averiguarlo si lo hacía enojar, o si nos hablábamos estando a la defensiva, y aunque mi intención al decirle eso no había sido mala, no esperé que él reaccionara de tal manera.

Me dejé caer a un lado y pensé en cómo podía pedirle disculpas.

La situación estaba sobrepasándome y me sentí pequeña, indefensa.

Era como volver al tiempo, donde cometía un error tras otro.

No sabía qué hacer y quería que él regresara pronto.

Quería sentirme segura de nuevo.

* * *

Había salido de la casa, pero no se había movido ni un centímetro.

No podía dejarla sola o escaparía. Y también la veía cansada y herida, tenía ciertos moretones en el rostro y se sentía como escoria al saber que él había sido el que los había causado.

Cuando la había visto sentarse, no negaría que le gustó mucho más como se le veía su ropa a ella. Como el símbolo de su clan, resaltaba su belleza, pero cuando ella lo cuestionó, no había podido controlar su enojo.

Sabía que ella no tenía culpa alguna, al contrario, él la tenía como prisionera y encima de todo, se comportaba como un completo patán.

Iría a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, sin alejarse demasiado y pensaría en lo que tendrían que pasar.

Juntos.

* * *

—Neji ha ido por ella.

Él avanzo hasta quedar frente a la chica, y la miró con enojo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo detuviste?

—Habría sospechado.

La ANBU cayó de rodillas y por su labio, nació un hilo de sangre, creado por el fuerte golpe que él le había dado.

—Entonces ahora que el Hyuga fue por ella, anda y búscalo.

La chica asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Su acompañante sólo sonrió con satisfacción.

Pronto, él llevaría a cabo su plan y nada podría detenerlo.

*/

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Antes que nada perdón por la demora del capítulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo, había hecho anteriormente dos pero no me convencieron de ser los adecuados.**

 **Sí creen que este cap no es muy importante, lo entiendo, pero se me hizo necesario para hacer notar que no será sencilla su convivencia dada la personalidad de los personajes. Tal vez no es muy intenso pero si necesario.**

 **Quería cambiar la narrativa de este cap pero al final me arrepentí de ello. ¿Les hubiera gustado? Creo que lo hubiera hecho en tercera persona.**

 **Muchas gracias a las dulces chicas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos, en alerta y a las que comentaron el prólogo. ¡Son las mejores! Gracias por eso.  
Y contestando a sus muy apreciados reviews:  
wendyl0327: 7u7 querida Wendy, gracias por tu dulce comentario, pensé mucho las palabras de Itachi, son linda ¿verdad?, Cuídate igualmente.  
yuli2401: Gracias, es lo que esperaba C:  
letyk s: Muchas gracias y disculpa por la demora, lo haré, gracias por el tiempo.  
Invitado: Gracias C:  
Komorebi-chama: También pensé en dejarlo como OS al publicarlo pero, desde antes pensaba en un fic largo de, claro, mi pareja favorita. Me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu comentario, me sacó una gran sonrisa. Perdón por la demora C:  
chi uzumaki: Espero te guste  
KattytoNebel: Gracias, lo de editar el capítulo lo haré, en cuanto robé un poco de tiempo libre, tendré en cuenta poner el disclaimer al principio de mis fanfics. Lo de los Flashback me parece que si está especificado pero en la edición trataré de mejorarlo. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario, gracias por tomarte el tiempo y la gentileza de comentar, me ha fascinado. Gracias C:**

 **Muuy bien, son las 3 de la mañana y mi pobre hermana tenía sueño desde hace unas horas, que mala soy.  
Gracias por su tiempo y espero les guste este cap.**

 **¡Caaaasiiii se me olvidaaaa! Hice una página en Facebook para mantenerlas al tanto de todo, pueden encontrarla como Hina Uchiha Granfoy. Sí pueden no duden en darle like.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besitos en la frente para todas.**


	3. Deseada comprensión

**Deseada comprensión**.

—Es que estás demente, ¿cierto?

—Tengo que ir por ella, no me quedaré aquí mientras ese Uchiha tenga a Hinata en algún lugar lejos de aquí.

La chica siguió al Hyuga que estaba por salir de La aldea de la hoja. Él portaba una mochila compacta y su mirada irradiaba una fuerte determinación.

—No piensas con claridad Neji.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar? ¡Dímelo, Tenten! Él podría estar torturándola en este preciso momento y tú quieres que piense el asunto toda mi vida.

—¡Eso no lo sabemos!

—Entonces tampoco sabemos si estoy mal. Tú misma haces fracasar tus argumentos.

—No puedes impedir que ella sufra —soltó la chica como último recurso, con los ojos entrecerrados y esperando la respuesta de él.

Neji giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su antigua compañera de equipo.

—¿Qué harías tú si Lee, estuviera en el lugar de Hinata?

—Eso no es lo mismo —negó la chica con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. El sentimiento que yo tengo por él es distinto a lo que tú sientes por tu prima.

El castaño retrocedió y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

—¿No es así, Neji?

—No te metas en esto —dijo empezando su recorrido—. Y jamás vuelvas a decir que no puedo impedir que sufra. No importa a quien ni qué me pongan en mi camino, no dudaría un segundo en matar o dar mi vida por ella.  
Con gusto acabaría contigo si así ella estuviera a mi lado, de eso no tengas duda alguna.

—Eso no es verdad —titubeó la castaña.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Tenten sólo suspiró, caminando en dirección a su hogar, pensando en lo recién escuchado, aún sin creerlo.

*/

La ANBU con máscara de tigre, contemplaba a un cansado Neji que se había detenido para tomar un poco de agua.

Había sido difícil alcanzarlo, a pesar de que estaba segura de que no estaba corriendo tan rápido como solía hacerlo.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, eso era seguro.

Esperó detrás de unos arbustos a que el Hyuga se moviera.  
Sólo se mantenía cabizbajo, con los brazos a los costados y sin moverse.

Empezaba a cansarse cuando se dio cuenta que, por los puños del castaño corrían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Vio a Neji girar su rostro a la izquierda y lanzar un kunai en su dirección.

Trató de esquivarlo, al decir verdad si no fuera por la larga y superficial herida en su mejilla, habría tenido éxito.

Le restó importancia al dolor que comenzaba a molestarla y no movió ni un músculo.

No quería que él la descubriera, y un sólo movimiento en falso de su parte podría hacer que la encontrara con facilidad.

Ella no deseaba eso.

—Aparece de donde quiera que estés o te haré aparecer, y créeme, no estoy jugando.

Se le erizo la piel al escucharlo y sus ojos se abrieron de gran manera por la amenaza del ninja.

Sabía que él estaba dándole tiempo para huir, ya que, si lo hubiera querido, ya hubiera activado el gran poder ocular que poseía para acabar con la amenaza, pero aún no lo había hecho.

Deducía que no quería pelear contra alguien en esos momentos.

Lo único que Neji tenía en mente era a su prima y el bienestar de ella. No había más.

Así que no perdería su tiempo peleando sin sentido, la hora de luchar sería después.

—¿No me has oído? —preguntó altaneramente—. Bueno, si así lo quieres...

—Alto —dijo un chico pelirrojo, saliendo a unos cuantos pasos al costado de donde se encontraba la ANBU—. No me lastimes, sólo soy un chico perdido aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme?

El Hyuga parpadeo dos veces seguidas, señal de la que pocos conocían su significado.

Estaba confundido.

— No tengo tiempo para esta tontería, buscate un guía y solucionalo.

—¿¡Por qué tan hostil!? —cuestionó el otro, alzando una ceja—. ¿Tu chica te dejó amigo?

—No permitiré que te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo, no me importa quien seas ni de donde vengas —soltó Neji tranquilamente.

—¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! —siguió el otro, hablando con una pizca de humor—. No quiero problemas, ni siquiera con ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas —se burló el pelirrojo, dándose media vuelta y caminando para irse del lugar—. Aunque creo que yo podría ayudarte con el problema de tu querida primita.

La respiración del Hyuga se cortó, y preguntó a su ahora, misterioso acompañante.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre...?

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Neji detuvo sus preguntas para poder analizar la apariencia física del chico y poder sucumbir a su enorme curiosidad por ese sujeto.

El muchacho sólo se cruzó de brazos, sin voltear para ver su respuesta y esperó a que él dijera algo.

Ambos permanecieron así, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, dándose la espalda, sin decir o hacer nada.

—No sé quién eres ni de donde saliste, pero estás en un grave error —paró su comentario un momento y luego prosiguió—. No tengo ninguna prima en tales condiciones de desaparecida, sigue con tu camino y deja de intervenir en vidas ajenas, a nadie le interesa lo que tengas que decir.

—Sí que eres todo un prototipo del ninja frío y calculador, algo así como el mejor de todos, perfecto, pero eres malo tratando de engañar a alguien más listo que tú amigo mío.

Neji arqueo una ceja y en un parpadeo, el chico se posicionó frente a él.  
Aunque no se sorprendió por eso, estaba acostumbrado por el rango de sus misiones, a estar en presencia de chicos más rápidos y ágiles, pero no por eso eran mejores que él.

— ¿Más listo dices? —insistió de forma inocente el protector de Hinata—. Lamento decir que estás equivocado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso con tanta seguridad?

—¿Es que aún no lo descubres? —se mofó—. Pensé que habías dicho que era más listo que yo.

El pelirrojo gruñó en protesta.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —preguntó el otro, verdaderamente molesto.

—Llevas un buen rato hablando con un simple clon de sombras.

—Imposible…

La ANBU, que seguía escondida, observando lo que estaba pasando frente a ella, no pudo evitar mostrar la misma impresión que él desconocido ninja.

¿En qué momento había dejado Neji, a un clon?

A menos que…

Ese nunca había sido Neji, todo el tiempo fue un clon que él dejó para este tipo de problemas.

El que alguien lo siguiera para detenerlo no le gustaría en nada, por eso es que había tenido que recurrir a este método de distracción.  
Espectacularmente bien pensado.

—En ese caso —dijo el otro de manera vaga, lanzando un Kunai en dirección a Neji, quien no hizo esfuerzo alguno en esquivarlo, dejando que el arma le atravesara el pecho, deshaciéndose en una sutil nube de humo—, Que decepcionado estoy, me hubiera encantado pelear contra él.

—Yusuke-sama yo creí…

—Me importa poco lo que hayas creído, has demostrado tener una incompetencia fatal y así, no me sirves para nada.

—No es así, yo lo seguí como usted me lo pidió —explicó ella— pero no pude anticipar que era un clon. Le suplico que me de otra oportunidad, esta vez no fallaré y podrá volver a creer ciegamente en mí.

—Está bien, pero por el momento es tarde.  
No sabemos dónde pueda estar ese Hyuga y, por lo que pasó, supongo que él ya estará alerta por nosotros, así que, interceptarlo otra vez nos costará mucho más trabajo de ahora en adelante. Todo, gracias a ti, si yo no te hubiera rastreado a tiempo, no lo sé, tal vez incluso estarías muerta, Akane, lo lamento de verdad, pero tendrás que pagar por eso.

El pelirrojo quitó su Jutsu de transformación.

Fue entonces que la ANBU, Akane, empezó a sentir verdadero pánico.

*/

—Déjalo o de no hacerlo tendré que matarte.

Itachi se acercó a él y notó que no tenía intención alguna de huir.

—Tú así lo has querido, me dejas sin opciones.

Vio que el pequeño insecto preparaba al fin su vuelo, pero un simple manotazo suyo fue suficiente para matarlo.

—Lo lamento, no me diste alternativa.

Itachi regresó su vista a la hermosa flor de tono escarlata que tenía frente a él y mirando de reojo las rosas que llevaba en la otra mano, decidió arrancarla y finalizar su ramo con esta flor tan especial.

Caminaba de regreso a su cabaña cuando se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

El insecto era de una especie muy peculiar, como si...

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal y examinó todo su alrededor. Sabía que su vista era excelente y que identificaría a otro bicho como ese.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

El clan Aburame debía estar buscando a Hinata con desesperación.

Por lo que sabía y conocía de la heredera Hyuga, el clan Aburame y el Inozuka eran fieles compañeros y amigos de ella, así que no le sorprendía que ya estuvieran al tanto de su desaparición, aunque debía admitir que lo impresionaba el hecho de que empezaran a buscarla tan pronto.

Se dirigió con paso presuroso hasta su hogar.

No volvería a irse por una tonta discusión sin importancia.

*/

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Neji — pensé en voz alta mientras rebuscada algo de comida en el refrigerador, encontrado sólo verduras y un tazón de arroz que no parecía estar en buen estado—. Te necesito tanto.

Me sujeté el cabello en una coleta alta con una liga negra que había encontrado en el baño y saqué todo lo necesario para hacer el desayuno.

Itachi no había regresado después de la pelea que tuvimos.

Esta mañana creí que él estaría aquí para cuando yo estuviera despierta, pero no fue así.

Pero sí decidía regresar en algún momento, entonces yo tendría una comida esperándolo, intentando de esta manera compensar el mal rato que le obligue a pasar el día anterior.

—¿Neji? —preguntó una voz varonil de repente, haciéndome saltar en mi lugar.

—¿Uchiha-san? —pregunté al aire, mirando en todas direcciones.

—¿Esperaba a alguien más? — cuestionó él de regreso.

—No, por supuesto que...

—Neji es su primo, ¿verdad? —dijo interrumpiéndome y apareciendo junto a mí.

—Así es —respondí, dirigiendo mi vista al piso. Me sentía apenada al verme descubierta por él.

—¿Y espera que él venga por usted? —iba a contestarle cuando Itachi siguió hablando en un tono que no supe identificar, dando vueltas alrededor de mi—. Sí eso es lo que quiere temo decirle que eso va a ser difícil, ya que no cualquiera puede dar con la ubicación de esta cabaña —cuando terminó de explicarme, tomó asiento frente a la mesita.

Lo miré finalmente.

—Olvida una cosa muy importante —Itachi alzó una ceja esperando mi respuesta—. Neji es el genio Hyuga, el orgullo de nuestro clan. Puede hacer lo que sea —dije sonando más segura de lo que esperaba.

—Eso ya lo veremos —replicó sonriendo ladeadamente.

Iba a debatir con el azabache, pero me contuve. Yo no hacía eso, no era así, no solía discutir con nadie, exceptuando a Neji pero eran contadas esas ocasiones, no replicaba nada, no tenía esta actitud tan rebelde con nadie, pero me resultaba increíblemente cómodo ser así.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Itachi me daba cierto aire de confianza y eso no podía continuar. Tendría que guardarme mis comentarios.

—De acuerdo Uchiha-san —comenté después.

Me senté delante de él y en ese instante noté que escondía algo en su capa.

El notó mi mirada, pero no dijo nada.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sólo entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Quiere preguntar algo, Hyuga-san? —mencionó de pronto.

—No tendría razón para hacer eso.

—¿Está totalmente segura?

—Sí —dije desviando mi mirada—. La comida estará lista en unos minutos, si tiene hambre no dude en comer lo que sea necesario para satisfacer su apetito —traté de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—No tenía que molestarse y si no le importa, —dijo parándose de su asiento— me gustaría ayudar, aunque sea a cortar las verduras faltantes.

No pude evitar parpadear numerosas veces ante su petición. No me resultaba creíble que alguien con su reputación e historia fuera una persona tan amable y educada.

Si no me encontrara secuestrada por este hombre, diría que era todo un caballero escondido.

Sólo logré asentir de manera lenta.

—Bien.

Mostrando la agilidad que poseía, logró caminar hasta el pequeño espacio que teníamos para preparar los alimentos y rebanó sus vegetales con todo y el misterioso objeto dentro de su capa.

—No es un arma, por sí piensa que eso es lo que tengo en mi poder —leyendo mis pensamientos, me respondió sin siquiera voltear a verme.

¿Cómo había descubierto que lo observaba?

—No pensaba algo así. Si quisiera matarme supongo que ya lo habría hecho.

—No soy un asesino todo el tiempo, a todas horas —dijo de manera cansada—. Después de todo sigo siendo un simple hombre, un criminal, sí, pero un hombre al final.

—Lo entiendo —respondí, mostrándome seria—. Lo siento.

Pude notar su incomodidad ante mi comentario, ya que giró su cabeza en la dirección contraria a la que yo me encontraba.

—¿Comenté algo inapropiado? —traté de acercarme a él.

—No lo hizo. —habló con tono distante, terminando de ayudarme con el desayuno—. Tomaré una ducha antes de comer, puede empezar sin mí, si lo desea.

Desapareció tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

El sonido del agua cayendo al suelo, me avisó que Itachi ya estaba tomando su ducha.

Miré al suelo y noté que no me había bañado desde que había llegado ahí, tal vez después de que él saliera podría pedirle que me permitiera ducharme.

Por ahora, tendría que distraerme con algo.

Entre al cuarto sigilosamente y tomé la ropa sucia de Itachi, podría llevarla conmigo para lavarla, aunque no sabía dónde podía hacer eso.

Al momento de recoger sus pertenencias y tomar su capa en mis manos, llegó un aroma de forma sutil a mi nariz.

¿Qué era ese olor?

Era un toque de esencia masculina y otra cosa que no lograba distinguir.

Acerque la prenda a mi rostro y sólo entonces supe que, lo que Itachi había estado escondiendo, no podría ser algo más que...

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse.

Me congele en mi sitio.

—¿Qué es lo que está...—oí a mi espalda como se aclaraba la garganta, claramente incómodo, otra vez—...haciendo?

Lancé su capa a la cama con rapidez, sin ningún cuidado.

—Yo... Esto... —empecé a hiperventilar—. No es lo que parece.

—Bueno, explíquese por favor.

—Yo... —sentí mis mejillas arder. Itachi esperaba mi respuesta con una ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados y sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—...

Hice algo que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Me desmaye.

*/

El cuerpo de Akane estaba inmóvil. Apenas era audible y notoria su respiración.

Si permanecía mucho tiempo de esa manera, dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir en aquella parte del bosque.

—Para inútiles extremos, medidas extremas —habló Yusuke— vendré por ti en 3 días, si continuas viva o no, será tu problema.

Sudor frío bajo por su frente.

*/

 _ **¡Hola amigas!**_

 _ **Lo sé, este continuo abandono se está haciendo un poco desesperante y triste. Prometería actualizar en la semana, pero eso no lo doy por seguro.**_

 _ **La escuela me roba toda mi atención y tiempo, sólo a ratos, en fines de semana me es posible adelantar un poco todos los capítulos que tengo pendientes, pero, al parecer, no es suficiente ese pequeño tiempo. Sólo en días como estos, donde no me dejan tarea (y se apiadan tanto de mi alma, como de mis escritos) es que puedo adelantar lo máximo.**_

 _ **Si alguien aquí también sigue La próxima Uchiha, estoy por concluir el cap. Sólo sería cuestión de un poco más de tiempo, espérenme, por favor.**_

 _ **Bueeeeno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, me pareció fascinante. Ya se van descubriendo una diminuta parte de los OC pero sólo los nombres, faltan un montón de cosas por descubrir.**_

 _ **¿Les está gustando la historia?, ¿Les gusta la narrativa que se está llevando?  
Ya saben que cualquier queja o sugerencia, pueden dejarla en un comentario o en mensaje privado :) **_

_**Gracias a las personitas hermosas que se toman el tiempo para comentar, seguir y añadir a favoritos esta historia.  
Y respondiendo a sus comentarios del Capítulo 2:  
Chi uzumaki: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también te guste, perdón por hacer esperar tanto tiempo.  
jenni.4364: *W* No sabes cómo me encanta que te guste la narrativa del fic, muchísimas gracias, tus palabras son muy bellas, gracias.  
18: Muchas pensaron lo mismo, jejeje, hubiera quedado fenomenal como OS pero eso no era lo que buscaba Cx espero que les gusten todos los capítulos de todos modos. Gracias :3 Ya somos dos amantes de esta pareja, perdón por la demora.  
MIKASHIMOTA Z**_: _**¡Querida Mika! Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustara, tus historias también son fascinantes.  
KattytoNebel: No sabes cuánto te admiro, y agradezco por tomarte la molestia de comentar mi historia, en serio. Lo sé, la verdad es que me parece importante el cap anterior, algunos podrán impacientarse, pero es elemental (mi querido Watson) para la historia. Si eso pasa, claro que les avisaré, son parte importante y fundamental de mí. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Saludos.  
Ya saben, si quieren y tienen tiempo, mi página: Hina Uchiha Granfoy, en facebook, estará esperándolas, para que le den like o sólo para que le den un vistazo.  
**_

 _ **En fin, nos leeremos pronto. ¡Muchas gracias y besitos en la frente para todas!**_


	4. Búsqueda

**Búsqueda.**

—Hyuga-san —escuché como me llamaba alguien en la lejanía—. ¿Puede oírme?

Traté de responder, pero las escenas ocurridas antes de desmayarme me llegaron de repente. La pena sólo me dejó balbucear cosas sin sentido. Mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse.

Entreabrí mis ojos, Itachi ya estaba vestido, portaba su capa y se encontraba sentado a mi lado. Noté que estaba recostada en algo suave y tenía sabanas sobre mí. Él me había cargado, colocándome en la cama.

—Hyuga-san, ¿está bien?

—Yo… —no sabía cómo disculparme por olfatear su capa, pero no había otro momento para hacerlo—... estoy bien, pero quería disculparme por, ya sabe, por…

—¿Por lo de la capa? —me preguntó rápidamente.

—…Sí… No suelo comportarme así. Mi intención no era esa, era otra muy distinta.

—¿Cuál era su intención entonces? —tenía una ceja alzada. Pude apreciar en sus ojos una curiosidad casi de infante.

—Pensé, pensé que sería de ayuda lavar su ropa, pero olí algo que me resultó familiar, y después todo se salió de control —cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando una reprimenda.

—No se preocupe más por eso, tal vez fue un poco, indiscreto —comentó después de un rato, como si hablar del tema lo pusiera demasiado incomodo—, pero estoy seguro de que fue un accidente. Únicamente le pido, que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Claro —me sentía como una pequeña niña. Miré el suelo, recordando esa horrible sensación. Me resultó inusual que él no estuviera molesto.

—Tenemos que irnos, Hyuga-san. Pronto.

—¿Pasa algo? —su mirada me indicó que no había tiempo para dar explicaciones.

—Saldré de la habitación para que preparé sus cosas.

—Estaré lista en un segundo.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, y aprecié que, en el viejo mueble junto a la cama, había un ramo de flores recién cortadas.

—Uchiha-san —lo llamé antes de que saliera de la habitación y le sonreí.

Él asintió sin mirarme, entendiendo que no sólo era por las flores.

Estaba por girar la perilla y salir de aquel cuarto, cuando se detuvo en seco.

—Perfecto —susurró casi imperceptiblemente—. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor, Hyuga-san? —me comentó en un tono peculiar.

—Sí —contesté incrédula.

—No haga, ni diga nada tonto, ¿de acuerdo? —un instante después se giró sobre sus talones y en un suspiro se encontraba frente a mí, sosteniendo mi rostro con ambas manos, peligrosamente cerca de mí, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Sin premura, dejó que sus parpados me dejaran ver sus ojos, aunque estos, se habían tornado rojos.

—No quiero ser molesta, Uchiha-san —comencé a sudar frío. La mirada que me estaba dedicando no me gustaba nada. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo—. No sé qué pretende hacer, pero lo que sea que esté pensando, no funcionará conmigo —le informe insegura. Parecía que él trataba de hacerme algo.

—Funcionará .

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Si él trataba de dañarme estaría acabada. Me mataría de un segundo a otro y yo ni siquiera sabría lo que pasó.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Entonces mi mente lo notó.

Había olvidado un enorme detalle. Yo era su prisionera, no su visita o amiga. Por eso quería dañarme.

—No lo haga más complicado —escuché que decía con rudeza.

Iba a contestar cuando escuché una fuerte explosión afuera.

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

Me habían encontrado.

* * *

Neji había atacado la pequeña cabaña frente a él.

El chakra de su prima provenía de aquel lugar.

No había duda alguna, ahí estaba ella e Itachi Uchiha.

Con sigilo, movió un hilo que se encontraba a ras del suelo, haciendo explotar papeles bomba en la entrada de la cabaña.

El fuerte ruido y el humo, no lo dejó apreciar bien el panorama.

Sabía que había formas más elaboradas, efectivas y planificadas de entrar, pero él no tenía el tiempo para eso. Lo que quería, era rescatar a su prima de cualquier manera.

La quería de vuelta.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios cuando divisó que no había daño visible alguno.

Se había ocultado entre los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña, pero eso no estaba funcionando. Tenía que salir y atacar directamente.

Había bajado de la rama y se aproximaba a la cabaña, cuando algo lo detuvo.

Rápidamente, sacó un kunai de su pequeña bolsita, y se dispuso a defenderse.

—¡Tranquilízate y no armes un alboroto, que de por sí habrá otro grande en unos minutos!

Kiba sostuvo el brazo de Neji con fuerza y lo desvió.

Tenten suspiró.

—Muy bien, formación.

—Parece que los encontramos —mencionó Kiba con una sonrisa.

—Todos recuerden que esto es una misión muy peligrosa y exigente. Si fallamos en cualquier cosa, un pequeño detalle, estaremos fritos —anunció Shikamaru, el líder del equipo— Este rescate merece todo nuestro chakra y nuestros esfuerzos.

Kiba miró de reojo a Shikamaru, parecía tranquilo pero no lo estaba. No conocía bien al chico, pero lo que sabía, era que quería obtener éxito en aquella misión a cualquier costo.  
Quería que esta misión no terminara como la primera, cuando no habían podido rescatar a Sasuke.

Eso era más que evidente, al menos para él.

—¿Qué haremos ahora que los tenemos, Shimakaru? —preguntó Lee.

Neji se encontró impaciente por empezar. Nadie le ponía una mano encima a Hinata y andaba por ahí en la vida como si nada.

—La formación 1. No haremos nada más. No puede fallar. Todos en posición.

Kiba y Tenten se encontraban delante del grupo, luego estaba Rock Lee, siguiéndolo se hallaba Shikamaru. Todos estaban en guardia, preparándose para cualquier sorpresa.

—Tal vez si me dejarás estar en frente, podría hablar con Hinata-sama, hacerla entrar en razón y… —Neji no pudo terminar, ya que el líder de la misión lo interrumpió.

—No. No sabemos que tanto ha pasado con ella, ni lo que él tenga planeado. Incluso, tal vez ella no esté intentando escapar —refutó Shikamaru, haciendo que todos sus compañeros lo miraran incrédulos.

—Retira tus palabras, Hinata-sama jamás haría algo como eso. Ella intentaría todo por salir de ahí —habló con enojo el ojiperla. Aunque algo dentro de él lo hizo dudar de sus propias palabras. Hinata podía llegar a ser muy inocente.

—Vamos Neji, no hay porque alterarse todavía. Shikamaru tiene que contemplar todas las opciones que sean, aunque parezcan imposibles —le contestó con seriedad Rock.

El grupo enmudeció.

—Yo no vine con ustedes. Hagan su parte y limítense cuando yo haga la mía —decidió el Hyuga.

—Nos han enviado para rescatarla —shikamaru quería acabar con eso lo más pronto posible, y una discusión no ayudaría en nada. Tenía que llevar a Hinata de regreso a la aldea y lo haría, no importaba si tuviera que hacerlo arrastrándose. Lo lograría esta vez. —mientras más shinobis seamos, tendremos más oportunidades para salir de esto con vida —les recriminó el manipulador de sombras— No nos enfrentamos a cualquier ninja, Itachi Uchiha es nuestro oponente. Nadie que lo cuestioné sale vivo, dudo que nosotros salgamos ilesos de esto, pero si peleamos todos juntos, quién sabe, hasta podríamos tener éxito —dejó que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera en su rostro. Sabía que posiblemente lo mataría el heredero del sharingan, pero no se rendiría sin intentarlo. Sólo esperaba que sus colegas si lograrán sobrevivir.

Kiba rio por lo bajo ante el comentario del Nara. Tener éxito, esa había sido una buena broma.

* * *

Itachi había sentido la presencia de aquel grupo desde antes que se reunieran.

Ninguno era de preocupar, podía deshacerse de ellos sin mucho trabajo.

El único del que intentaría mantener distancia era del chico Nara. Ellos siempre habían sido todo un clan de élite.

Dejar ese día a la chica moribunda, ahora le resultaba una solución mucho más sencilla y eficaz.

Pero sabía lo que le sucedería a ella de no haberla rescatado. Ahora todo el clan Mizuno estaría tras de él, sin mencionar al molesto de Orochimaru.

—Por favor —habló débil Hinata, todavía sin abrir sus ojos— no lastime a nadie. Entrégueme mi libertad y hablaré con ellos.

—No puedo hacer tal cosa —contesto Itachi sin dudar.

Lo ojos de Hinata empezaron a humedecerse.

El simple hecho de pensar que sus amigos resultarán heridos por su culpa, la hacía querer enfrentarse a él. Y aunque ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, sabía que él no se contendría esta vez.

—No puedo dejar que… —pero Hinata no pudo continuar con su suplica.

Sintió una presión en sus labios y se imaginó lo que estaba pasando.

Itachi estaba cambiando su vida para siempre.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza y el enojo que sentía. Sus ojos se abrieron por la conmoción.

Entonces, Itachi pudo susurrar, aún en sus labios, el genjutsu del que ni siquiera un Hyuga podía escapar.

—Tsukuyomi.

Atrapó a tiempo la espalda de la chica y la depositó despacio en la cama.

Sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría, pero no tenía más opciones.

La buscaban y no se detendrían por ningún motivo.

Tal vez lo más sencillo sería, acabar con su vida de una vez.

Aún no podía recordar del todo lo que había platicado aquella vez con ella, pero sabía que había sido una pieza clave en su adolescencia.

Acarició su frente con delicadeza y se encaminó a la puerta.

Algo le decía que a partir de ese momento, no habría marcha atrás.

Sólo esperaba poder dejar con un poco de vida a los tórtolos que habían ido por ella.

* * *

Akane respiraba con dificultad, pero aún vivía.

La poca sangre que llegaba a su corazón, volvía a recorrer su cuerpo con más lentitud cada vez.

—Creí que ya habías muerto —escuchó la voz neutra masculina.

La chica no podía articular ni una palabra.

—Sabes, estaba muy molesto contigo. Me gustaría que trataras de entenderme —habló despectivo— echaste mi primer plan a perder en unos segundos y, no hiciste nada para tratar de arreglarlo. Agradece a tu Dios que siempre estoy elaborando nuevos planes —se arrodilló frente a ella—. Tienes mucha suerte. -por desgracia, ahora tendremos que volver a usar estúpidos disfraces, y tú tendrás que seguir jugando a ser una ANBU.

Yusuke llevó una mano al corazón de Akane y un hilo de chakra color morado se desprendió de su palma, haciendo un camino en zigzag hasta perderse en el interior del pecho de la mujer.

Ella pareció convulsionarse hasta que abrió de sobremanera sus ojos y sus labios expulsaron una especial cantidad de líquido vital.

—No bromeo cuando digo que no tendrás otra oportunidad. Tú único objetivo es servirme. Cumple tu obligación.

Akane sentía a su cuerpo revitalizarse.

—Sí, hermano —susurró sin fuerza ni ánimo.

* * *

La figura imponente y temida del Uchiha, hizo pensar dos veces a Shikamaru, si había elaborado una estrategia lo suficientemente buena para enfrentar a su oponente.

Todos habían decidido, que esconderse entre las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña, sería una buena opción. Eso no los salvaría de mucho, pero si les daría tiempo.

La única que se encontraba de pie, a una distancia más que prudente de Itachi, era Tenten. La castaña llevaba los ojos vendados y cargaba en su espalda varios pergaminos de distintos tamaños y formas.

—Devuélvenos a Hinata y terminemos este asunto sin derramar sangre innecesaria —le indicó sin miedo la chica.

Itachi no mostró interés alguno de hablar, ni negociar con ella.

Tenten, mostrando su velocidad adquirida, dio un gran salto retrocediendo y elevándose varios metros, hizo rápidos sellos de mano y abrió al instante 3 de los 6 rollos que cargaba. Todo el lugar se lleno de humo y cientos de bombas, shurikens, Kunais y navajas, envenenadas y normales, se desprendieron del papel, dirigiéndose hacía el Uchiha.

En el tiempo en que las armas alcanzaban su objetivo, Tenten aprovechó para abrir otros dos pergaminos de pequeño tamaño y de estos, salieron largas y gruesas cadenas recorriendo todo el campo, atrapando entre ellas a Itachi que sólo atino a gruñir.

—Resultas ser una molestia —la voz de Itachi se oía amenazante y firme— y una que no vale la pena.

El resto del equipo, que había visto con atención el ataque de la castaña, se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

El cuerpo del Akatsuki se disipó en una gran cantidad de cuervos que se aproximaron hacia Tenten.

Rock Lee, al recordar que la chica no podía ver nada, quiso lanzarse para quitarla de ahí, pero sintió un peso sobre su hombro. Era un cuervo.

Todos los demás estaban en la misma condición.

—Mantengan su vista al frente —ordenó la voz de Itachi que provenía de algún rincón.

Tenten, al escucharlo, se sintió en peligro e intento huir, pero un brazo la detuvo. El clon de cuervos había adquirido la figura del hermano mayor de Sasuke y la mantenía aprisionada contra su cuerpo.

Ante la mirada atónita del grupo, el clon explotó, llevándose a la chica con él.

Para desgracia del de ojos rojos, la castaña se desvaneció en una nube blanca.

Ella también se había clonado.

* * *

Me encontraba en un lugar donde el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y el sol era negro.

No había nadie alrededor, tampoco había nada.

Sólo estaba yo en ese sitio.

—¿Hola? —pregunté indecisa.

—No hay nada que te produzca más dolor en este mundo —reconocí esa voz. Era de mi madre— No temas.

—¿Madre? —mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero se movían tratando de encontrarla.

—¿Cómo puede saber tal cosa? —esa voz, era la voz de…

—Itachi, te conozco desde hace tiempo —fue entonces que él y mi madre se visualizaron frente a mí— Tal vez tú no me reconozcas, pero soy la esposa del líder del Clan Hyuga. Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en una misión, años después de salir de la academia. Y nuestras familias tuvieron que verse con constancia, planeaban emparejarte con mi primera hija —mi madre río con ternura al ver las mejillas de Itachi sonrojadas—, todo iba a ser parte de un acuerdo para reafirmar lazos entre nuestros clanes, así que, aunque me encantaría que un chico tan dulce, honorable, listo, guapo y adorable como tú estuviera con mi hija, me negué.

—Pero —él, a pesar de tener corta edad en este mundo que parecía más bien un recuerdo, tenía el porte de siempre, pero en su mirada noté gran asombro— nadie puede negarse a las decisiones tomadas por nuestros consejeros.

Mi madre le sonrió y dejó que su dedo índice cayera con suavidad en el puente de su nariz.

—Puedes negarte cuando quieras proteger a alguien. Cuando ames a alguien.

Itachi la miró con admiración y alegría. Yo no sabía que era lo que él pensaba, pero se veía pensativo. Era como si mi madre acabará de resolver todas sus dudas internas.

—Gracias —le hizo una reverencia a ella y de pronto el lugar donde estaba cambió.

Sentí un tirón en mi estómago y todo se oscureció.

Lejos de mí apareció Itachi, y frente a él se encontraba el Hokage.

Sus voces se escuchaban lejanas y distorsionadas.

La mirada de mi opresor estaba perdida, mientras el tercero le daba indicaciones sobre una misión.

Intenté esforzarme para oír un poco lo que decían y me paralice.

—Tienes que acabar con tu clan o ellos acabarán con la aldea, o con naciones enteras.

Un rostro apareció detrás de ellos mostrándome lo que Itachi pensaba.

Era su hermano, Sasuke.

Un nuevo tirón ahora me trasladó unos pasos al oeste, donde los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban en una solitaria calle del recinto del Clan.

—Tonto hermano menor. Jamás podrás vencerme siendo tan débil. Búscame cuando tu odio sea tanto que haga a tus ojos cambiar de color e incremente tu poder. Ni siquiera te mataría, no estaría probando mi poderío si acabará contigo.

El lugar se volvió a mostrar obscuro.

Itachi apareció y comenzó a correr, deteniéndose cuando se aseguró que nadie lo seguía y se permitió soltar su último llanto.

—Itachi —grité acercándome con dolor a él.

El giró y antes de que escapara lo abracé con fuerza.

Susurré su nombre nuevamente y sin previo aviso, mis ojos se abrieron.

Me había liberado de su ilusión.

* * *

Kiba, guiándose sólo por su olfato, corrió alrededor de Itachi, del otro lado, imitándolo, estaba Akamaru con la apariencia de su dueño.

—¿Estás seguro que este si es el real, Neji?

—Aparentemente —dijo el Hyuga inexpresivo. Era difícil poder decir si era el auténtico. Había visto al clon anterior y su flujo de chakra había sido el de alguien ordinario. Aún no descubría las diferencias de Itachi y la de sus clonaciones.

—¿No estás seguro? —preguntó molesto el de tatuajes rojizos—, pensé que eras en genio estirado.

Kiba estaba asustado pero no lo admitiría. Miró de reojo a su compañero y gritaron al unísono.

—Doble colmillo de perforación.

Giraron a gran velocidad alrededor del Uchiha y se dirigieron hasta él.

Itachi se preparaba para evitar el ataque, cuando uno de los colmillos cambió el rumbo, se dirigía a la cabaña.

El impacto fue inminente, pero la cabaña no parecía dañada.

Los cuervos que formaban al azabache volvieron a dispersarse y se abalanzaron contra el colmillo que estaba impactándolo, impidiendo su movimiento.

Kiba abandonó su ataque y se dirigió a un estático Akamaru. Los cuervos estaban empezando a adherirse al perro, clavándole picos y alas en su piel. Por más que se movía y arrancaba cuervos con su hocico, las aves parecían multiplicarse.

El antiguo miembro del equipo 8 corría nervioso, hasta que Itachi apareció frente a él.

Una corriente eléctrica pareció deslizarse desde su cuello hasta su espalda baja.

El era el Itachi real, su instinto se lo decía.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

—Muy tarde. Una vez que me observas, no hay marcha atrás.

Kiba abrió sus ojos. Estaba en un lugar lleno de bestias hambrientas, tenían el aspecto de un lobo pero se levantaban en sus dos patas traseras. No tenían rostro, sólo extensos colmillos y garras aterradoras.

—Ataquen —la voz de Itachi resonó. Dando la orden definitiva.

El cuerpo de Kiba cayó inconsciente al suelo, a unos centímetros de Itachi.

—Es suficiente —Shikamaru gritó con preocupación. Sus amigos empezaban a caer otra vez.

—No —Rock Lee bajó de la rama de donde se había escondido— Todavía faltamos nosotros.

Neji y Tenten, bajaron para confirmar lo que decía el de verde vestimenta.

Shikamaru quiso responderles, pero entendió que no serviría de nada. Querían salvar a Hinata, con igual o más fervor que él.

—Bueno —salió de entre las sombras— empecemos a tomar esto con seriedad.

La ceja de Itachi se elevó, dudando de las palabras del líder.

—Dicen tener mucho valor —Itachi giró su rostro un segundo hacia su escondite, hizo un sello con una sola mano, asintió y la cabaña se hundió varios metros. Los espectadores abrieron al máximo su mirar— demuéstrenlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sí, que lata doy. Apenas actualizando, lo sé xC no me maten…**

 **Estoy saliendo por completo de mi zona de confort con este capítulo, pero me ha encantado escribirlo. En todo me ha fascinado. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

 **Este capí es mucho más largo de los que suelo escribir, eso también me gustó.**

 **Ya empezamos con lo rikashu.**

 **Gracias a las hermosas, preciosas y maravillosas personas que le dieron Fav y seguir a este fanfic.**

 **Gracias a las preciosas que comentaron y contestando a sus reviews:  
chi uzumaki: Me alegra :D jajajaa pobre de hina, por nada C: espero que con lo poco que se visualiza de ellos en este capí, te den un poquito más de misterio cx Gracias y perdón por la tardanza.  
Mikashimota Z: Amiga querida y adorada! Gracias, nejihina, lo sé 7uu7 Gracias por eso, el Itahina también es amor :3 xD la parte del bicho me encantó. No, tampoco quiero que nuestro Neji sufra UnU jamás lo dejaría con ella xC no, ni mencionarla haré… xDD me matas querida cx gracias C:  
Komorebi-chama: Gracias y perdón por tardar tanto :C 7uu7 tal vez hay algo más, o tal vez no cx de verdad crees que son intrigantes? :D jajaja, Esa hina se descontroló cx espero contestar algunas de tus preguntas, y las que no, bueno, se contestaran después ;) Gracias por estar para mí siempre querida Komorebi :'C  
KattytoNebel: Es todo un genio cx exacto :D xD Esa Hina es tremenda cx Gracias y Saludos. Gracias por todo C:  
18: Gracias por tu comentario :D  
MikaSyo: Gracias, espero te guste C:  
Makaa-chan: Lo lamento en serio por este seguido abandono, no seré tan mala la próxima vez, e intente compensarlo un poco poniendo esta intensidad cx Muchas gracias por los favs y seguidos ;)  
Sayako: Mil gracias :D disculpa la espera, gracias :3**

Bueeeeno, son la 1:27 en donde vivo pero no me importa cx quería darles este capí con todo mi amor…

 **Gracias a todas por estar aquí, lamento por mucho la ausencia.**

 **He leído mil veces tratando de notar errores pero no encontré nada, si ustedes sí los encuentran, perdonen a esta pobre alma. Espero con toda mi alma que les aparezca la línea horizontal, separando un tema de otro. Estoy tratando de poner esa línea en lugar del */ pero a veces el sitio me la quita. Deseo que eso no pasé porque será incomodo de leer si llega a pasar.  
**

 **Haciendo cuentas, esta vez tardé muchísimo en la continuación, en serio me siento fatal por eso, espero que valga la pena la espera…**

 **Me despido no sin antes decirles que se pasen por mi pagina de Facebook, Hina Uchiha Granfoy, ya saben 7u7**

 **¡Un besote en la frente a todas!**

 **Gracias.**


	5. Primera confrontación

**Confrontación.**

Al instante en el que Itachi terminó de hablar, los cuerpos de Shikamaru y Neji se habían esfumado, Rock Lee corrió velozmente, perdiéndose entre el bosque que los rodeaban.

Itachi lo observó y regresó su mirada al frente, sintiendo los chakras de los otros dos ninjas. Se movían con gran agilidad, pero no era la suficiente para contrarrestarlo.

Un clon suyo apareció desde lo profundo del bosque, posicionándose frente al Nara que, al sentirlo, había girado su cuerpo, jalando el hilo que sostenía con el menor de sus dedos, creando una explosión que delató su lugar de encuentro y que obstaculizo la vista del Uchiha.

Neji siguió corriendo, su objetivo no era Itachi, ni derrotarlo, sabía muy bien que ni siquiera con su nivel de Jounin podía hacer mucho contra el criminal, él quería liberar a Hinata. Estaba consciente de que ella podía seguir siendo débil si se comparaba con su secuestrador, o incluso comparándola con él, el genio de su clan, pero dudaba que ella estuviera cómoda en cautiverio.

Él la rescataría, era su deber, era lo que deseaba.

Shikamaru se encargaría del clon, al igual que Lee, y por su parte, intentaría sacar del juego al azabache, mucho o poco tiempo, lo que fuera sería bien tomado.

Su Byakugan estaba en su máximo poder desde que habían desaparecido de la vista roja. Era una suerte total que pudiera ser medianamente inmune al poder ocular más sádico de todos.

Salió disparado de entre las ramas de los árboles, dirigiéndose a la cabaña.

Como esperaba, Itachi se posicionó frente a él en cuestión de segundos. Neji estiró su brazo, rosando el brazo izquierdo del otro. Giró sobre su propio eje para insertar una patada en el hombro del Uchiha pero fue detenido antes de tocarlo. Fue empujado con gran fuerza, pero derrapo sobre el suelo rocoso, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Fue sólo cuando sintió en su brazo izquierdo un hormigueo, que Itachi reconoció que el de ojos blancos realmente había podido hacer algo en contra suyo.

Eso lo esperanzo un poco, Konoha tenía ninjas habilidosos, la generación de su hermano parecía ser agresiva y acertada, y eso podía significar que su sacrificio, y el de la chica, estarían bien recompensados.

Era injusto que él tuviera que arreglárselas para que ellos no quisieran ni escuchar su nombre, pero era lo que debía hacer.

—Eres ágil.

Neji miró de reojo a Lee, se había quitado las pesas de sus rodillas, y luchaba arduamente con un clon, parecía que empezaba cansarse, le hubiera gustado decir lo mismo del clon, pero parecía recién creado.

Shikamaru salía del bosque, impresionantemente, el clon que peleaba contra él no salió.

—Vencer un clon no es lo mismo que estar frente al real —declaró el Nara.

Neji sabía que le había dado a ciertos puntos de chakra a lo largo de su brazo, pero por lo que había escuchado del maestro de Naruto, él podía atacar sólo viendo un dedo suyo.

El castaño corrió, deteniéndose en la entrada de la cabaña y lanzó un ataque, el puño suave atravesó la piedra, pero no le hizo un daño mayor. Ese había sido su propósito, sí Hinata estaba ahí adentro, si aun estaba viva, podría notar el chakra que mandó en su falso ataque, sólo un Hyuga podría notar algo así y confiaba que su prima tratará de saber que él estaba ahí, que él había llegado ya.

Escuchó un grito detrás de él, Lee estaba quejándose sonoramente, el clon lanzó una bola de fuego dirigida al de grandes cejas, pero Shikamaru llegó con él antes de eso, como su fuerza no era tal, bajo a Lee, usó su jutsu de posesión de sombra y corrió con él siguiéndole el paso.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que te recuperes, Neji aun esta allá, lo hemos hecho bien, pero no ganaremos —su mirada regresó al lugar donde estaba el Hyuga—. Tengo que irme.

Itachi había acorralado a Neji cuando este se había girado a lanzar chakra a la cabaña.

—No necesito otra carga, con tu hermana tengo más que suficiente —el Uchiha sabía que eran familia, debían ser cercano. La determinación en lo ojos perla frente a él se lo indicaba, además ese había sido otro factor para saber que eran parientes. Tenían el mismo color de ojos que un Hyuga.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —estaba exasperado del asesino frente a él—. Déjala libre, ella no merece esto —Neji gritaba sin importarle mostrarse furioso, el solía ser discreto con sus sentimientos, pero ella no podía irse de su vida, no podía pasarle otra vez. Shikamaru había usado su jutsu y había atrapado a Itachi. Los pequeños ojos del Nara se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar a su compañero tan enojado—. Yo debo protegerla, ese es mi deber y tú no interferirás, no me importa quién seas.

Algo le decía que no era palabras vacías como cualquier otro shinobi hubiera hecho.

Itachi había convocado a sus cuervos para rodear a Neji, el castaño hizo su rotación celestial, pero sabía que tenía que pensar el algo más y rápido. Dirigió su mano al corazón del Uchiha, pero unos dedos se lo impidieron.

Neji supo que algo andaba mal, pero estuvo seguro cuando la otra mano de Itachi lo levantó del suelo, sujetándolo por el cuello mientras susurraba algo que no logró descifrar hasta que el cielo se volvió rojo y las tonalidades no era más que de color negro.

—Ojalá no hubieras interferido —dijo inexpresivo. Eso complicaría llevar una alianza con la chica, a pesar de que dudaba mucho que eso sucediera, después de todo, la había secuestrado sin explicación, la había atacado y la mantendría alejada de todo—. Sigue tras ella —fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de empezar su tortura.

* * *

Al romper el genjutsu, sabía que la pelea seguía fuera de esta pequeña casita, pues no de ser así, Itachi estaría vigilandome.

Al vivir el genjutsu muchas emociones me inundaron. Pero ahora me preguntaba que debía hacer.

Tenía que salir de ahí, eso estaba fijo en mi mente. Itachi no dejaría que me fuera así como así, debería investigar porque me tenía con él. Si hubiera sido capturada para Akatsuki, ya estaría muerta, o en la base de aquella organización, porque debían de tener algún escondite donde reunirse, ¿o no?

Él me tenía aquí, y yo tenía que saber con que propósito.

Además, si me quería por mucho tiempo, encontraría la manera de descifrar al genio Uchiha. Todo ser humano tenía una. Itachi había charlado conmigo, no sabía si me había contado cosas verdaderas o no. Ya que, en mi ingenuidad, había creído y obedecido todo lo que él me indicaba.

No podía evitarlo, así había sido toda mi vida, ingenua y obedeciendo órdenes. Quizá, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte, no estaría secuestrada en primer lugar, aunque me alegraba que Hanabi no estuviera en esta situación, o Neji.

Neji.

De seguro él estaba peleando por mí. Me levante de la cama, quería olvidar los hechos que ese genjutsu me había mostrado, porque podían ser recuerdos modificados por el creador del mismo. Podría que, extrañamente, mi madre hubiera tenido que encontrarse en algún momento de su vida con el mayor de los dos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, y así tendría sentido que conociera su apariencia, pero él bien pudo alterar lo que proyectaba en mi mente.

Apreté mis puños. Ya no quería ser manipulada, estaba cansada de todo eso.

Me acerque a la puerta, rozando con mis dedos su contorno, tratando de encontrar algo, un detalle que me permitiera romperla, o liberarme de alguna manera. Aun había tierra que quitar de mi camino, pero debía ir por partes. Mis ojos recorrían la pared entera, la cabaña debía tener una grieta, o alguna ventana. Retrocedí dos pasos para analizar cuál sería mi vía de escape.

Estaba observando el tamaño de la entrada, para saber cuanta de su fuerza podría usar, pero sintió algo.

Una oleada de chakra.

Una como la que los Hyuga hacían.

Era Neji. Él sí había venido por mí.

Mi desesperación por salir aumentó.

Debía salir por él, pero pensé mejor las cosas. Conocía lo obstinado que era mi primo, seguiría buscándome si no ganaba esta vez, y si volvía por mí cuando yo ya hubiera descubierto lo que Itachi traía entre manos, entonces daría mi vida por encontrarlo y notificarle todo.

Yo nunca había sido buena para mentir, para investigar, no era astuta, la más fuerte, ni la más disciplinada, en verdad no era una buena kunoichi, pero iba a internarlo. Tenía que cambiar la situación.

Trataría de darlo todo.

* * *

Una ANBU iba acompañado de otros tres compañeros, corriendo lo más rápido que podían, debían encontrar y darle un descanso al equipo de Shikamaru Nara. Tenían que relevarlos, si es que seguían con vida, algo que era muy difícil de lograr y creer.

—No debemos estar muy lejos —informó ella unos minutos después—, según el reporte, estaremos llegando en 10 minutos.

—¿Quién dio ese reporte? —un ANBU que iba a la delantera preguntó, incomodándola.

—Hokage-sama —respondió con indiferencia.

Tenía que tener cuidado con aquellos curiosos, debía de eliminarlos de su camino. No podía escapársele nada, y nadie podía entrometerse en los planes de su clan.

Verían la luz que emanaba de la dominación, otra vez.

* * *

Itachi caminaba con pesar, había caído en la trampa de aquel Hyuga que, a pesar de haber sacrificado su vida para entrar a su técnica, le había dado la oportunidad de que el Nara lo atacara cuando metía al shinobi en su genjustu.

Sí, eran brillantes, suponía que los genios de sus respectivos clanes.

Interesante, un chico genio estaría pisándole los talones, además de los que ya estaba tras su cabeza.

Invocó a sus cuervos, y entraron a la cabaña, capturando a Hinata, sacándola de la casa, ahora que el líder del escuadrón mandado para regresar a Hinata a Konoha se había retirado por el bienestar de su equipo.

Hinata lo miró sin mucha emoción, ladeando el rostro para no ver a Itachi.

Él se acercó, haciéndole un vago gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que tenían que irse de ese lugar.

—No pienso moverme —se enderezó, retándole. Por fin estaba fuera.

—No esta en discusión —caminó despacio, dándole oportunidad de arrepentirse de su nueva valentía—, no lograra nada. Creí que lo sabía.

—Prefiero ser capturada por mi inocencia por gente de Konoha que…

—No haga un escándalo —estaba frente a ella, pero no tenían más tiempo que perder, gente de la aldea de la hoja estaba pisándole los talones—. Ellos no perdonarán tu vida, no la encuentran como alguien de de vital importancia. No goza de ser privilegiada para su aldea, pero eso cambiara —su voz estaba carente de emoción, pero en realidad estaba desesperado por irse.

Itachi la cargó en sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera atacarlo, o moverse con brusquedad.

—Tendrá que quedarse conmigo, le guste o no —indicó, comenzando a caminar en alguna dirección.

Hinata lo miraba furiosa, el contacto físico no era común en su vida, y ahora que alguien lo hacía en contra de su voluntad, sólo hacía que le pareciera más repugnante y traicionero de lo que era en realidad.

No dejaría que nadie volviera a tocarla. Ya había tenido un pasado de golpes, empeorando su condición cuando peleó contra Neji, y aunque sabía que él no volvería a hacerlo, las personas eran desleales, y hacían cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos, inclusive golpear o aprovecharse físicamente de alguien.

—Tendrá que contarme que es lo que planea. No soy un juguete para Akatsuki, no tiene sentido nada de esto.

Pero Itachi corrió un segundo después.

Una ANBU tenía un chakra realmente extraño, si no se apresuraba, les daría alcance en cuestión de minutos.

Tenía que desaparecer rápidamente.

Los Mizuno no podían capturarlos, no todavía.

Shikamaru estaba esperando a los ANBU que los ayudarían, mientras reunía los cuerpos malheridos de sus compañeros.

Temari estaría burlándose de él por ser débil y no completar su misión, pero había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía, lo sentía.

Y sabía que Neji estaría con él en su búsqueda por Hinata. Debía hacerlo antes de que ella no quisiera ser buscada.

Suspiró.

Eso sería problemático, pero necesario.

* * *

 **Nota de autora: tengo un sentimiento hermoso de ansiedad para actualizar fanfics, espero que pueda sacar el mayor provecho de esto.**

 **Me gusta que hasta mi cuerpo y mente se centren en hacer lo que amo, escribir. Y espero que puedan retener sus deseos de matarme, por ahora.**

 **Este capítulo es crucial, Hinata empieza una etapa, y aunque tampoco se hará una criminal Rango S sólo por estar con Itachi, su relación se volverá muy curiosa y de extraño entendimiento.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo a pesar de lo flojo que pueda ser, pero seguramente en esta semana publicaré otra actualización. Empezaré a hacerlo en unas horas, o minutos, tal vez.**

 **Les agradezco por seguir revisando esta historia, agradezco por las hermosas que dan seguir, favoritos y comentan este fanfic. Son realmente maravillosas, y estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer a esta Shipp :D**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todas las hermosas seguidoras de su fiel servidora.**

 **Contestando los reviews de ustedes, dulzuras:  
Mikashimota Z: Muchas gracias! Ojalá este también te guste, espero deseo que sí. Es una lastima que no sea el clásico beso deseado, o dado con amor y esas cosas. Yo misma mato mi romanticismo, Neji es un amor, y una que protege con uñas y dientes. Neji jamás, nunca terminará con Tenten en uno de mis fanfics! Eso creo cx No está muy buena, pero es porque aún no están enfrentándose el uno al otro, sin ningún metiche de por medio. Muchas gracias. Es que siempre a estas horas nadie me interrumpe cuando escribo cx Revisaré el detalle, mil gracias por decírmelo :D  
chi uzumaki: jajaja, perdón si no hay taaaanto romance como debería, pero no es tan fácil en estas situaciones. Aunque me encanta el romance, tendrá que esperar más cx Gracias por seguir aquí C:  
Chise: Gracias por leer! Espero que no te haya dado ese infarto! Perdón, mil perdones, este año terminará esta historia, eso es seguro.  
Makaa-chan: Pues eso hice, pero mucho tiempo después :C pues despierta no solo literalmente.  
Komorebi-chama: Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que eso no se notara. Jajaja, podría ser que la quiera sólo porque así lo quiere 7u7 buen punto, en serio. El beso es algo repentino, y a pesar de que no es romántico, sigue siendo un beso (?) Eso es exacto lo que pasa. Neji, el siempre centrado, está perdiendo la calma. Shikamaru siempre me pareció muy leal, así que hará bastante para traerla de vuelta, como Narutín con Sasuki. En el genjutsu de Itachi él pude hacer lo que se le plazca, como ya sabemos, así que puede mostrarle imágenes creadas por él, o que son reales. Tendremos que descubrir eso más adelante. Perdón por el retraso y gracias por ser una seguidora de esta autora afortunada.  
Bethie-23: Muchas gracias. Espero que siga gustándote.  
Yona-Hime: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. No muy pronto y me siento pésimo por eso. Muchas gracias! Eso me llena el corazón gratamente.**

 **Este año mi lado de escritora quiere salir con más fuerza que nunca, y me fascina, ojalá estén conmigo hasta el final.**

 **Había escrito el capítulo ya, pero creo que lo he perdido y me ha tocado escribir uno nuevo, lo hice en pocas horas y eso me enorgullece (?)**

 **Ya saben que espero puedan darse una vuelta por mi página de Internet, que tiene el mismo nombre que el de autora, HinaUchihaGranfoy**

 **Gracias por estar conmigo, ojalá puedan hacerlo siempre.**

 **Las adoro y les mando un besito en la frente a todas.**

 **Feliz año, deseo que sean más felices que en los años anteriores, porque ustedes merecen lo mejor. Las amo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 _Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. Hago esto sin fines de lucro._


End file.
